


Name Three

by crazykookie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Ducks/Kings preseason game, and Jeff and Mike remember what game is still about.<br/>Just a little fic for my sister, who drags me places because I drag her places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/gifts).



> I am currently at this game.

"Let's go Ducks!" The three-beat claps rang out. "Let's go ducks!" The arena rang with the chant, which bounced into the ice from the top seats, a welcome to the second period of the game. Jeff smiled at Mike from across 10 feet of the rink, and Mike returned it as a grin, mirthful laughter in his eyes. But the way he was holding his body, his muscles tensed in his crouch, communicated there was no losing.   
50 miles away from their city, but Jeff and Mike didn't skate onto the ice to let their team see defeat.  
"Let's go Ducks!"  
Jeff let the puck fly.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want more or if I am inspired (there was certainly enough action ntm touching and eye contact) I'll write more vignettes.


End file.
